shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Years Love It Up
Spoiler Alert: There are relationship spoilers in this page. Plot As the new year comes, relationships start tying up and breakups start bursting out when they go to New York to watch the ball drop. Overview Rocky & Deuce: They both agreed to stay friends after their year of dating, but do they still feelings each other? Will they get back together before Deuce is gone? (CeCe) & Bree & Ty: Just a season ago, Ty and CeCe kissed after spending a lot of time together, but pretended like it never happened. Now, Ty and Bree are dating. However, will Ty reveal he still has feeling for CeCe or stay with his girlfriend, Bree? Gabe & Starla (& Rachel & Talia): When Gabe overhears that Rachel and Taliaboth want him back, Starla's, who he's planning to kiss when the ball drops, relationship with Gabe is put in danger with his feelings? Will Gabe fall for Rachel and Talia again? Or will he stay with Starla? Or will he just remain single at the end? Brandon & Jade: Their relationship is going well, but when Molly gets in the middle, what's gonna happen? Ryder & Claire: Ryder must move, but can they do long distance? Suzy & Flynn: Will these to pre-teens make up? Shane & Stefanie: Something comes in their way fast. Will they get through it? Conclusions/Endings Shane & Stefanie: Gavin Trent and Stefanie start talking and then, Gavin suddenly kisses Stefanie which Stefanie liked. So, Stefanie must choose between them two. At the end, Stefanie realizes Shane was the one. So, she kisses him and they end up going to college together in Princeton. Suzy & Flynn: They both watch the ball drop together, but a few minutes before it drops, Suzy reveals she likes Flynn, so they both hug. Ryder & Claire: Ryder must move and Claire is heartbroken. They try long distance, but it doesn't work, so they break up. Claire then sees Gavin and kisses him. Brandon & Jade: Molly starts liking Brandon, and when she kisses him Jade is hearbrokenn. However, Brandon must tell Jade, Molly was the one who made the first move, before its to late for a ball drop kiss. Gabe & Starla: Gabe overhears Suzy and Flynn talking about how Rachel and Talia still love Gabe. Gabe is left choosing between them two and Starla, when his feelings for them return. However, along the way, he bonds with every girl. But when he sees Talia and Rachel fighting over him, he realizes Starla is the one he really likes. So, him and Starla have their first kiss when the ball drops and 2015 starts. However, Talia starts dating Connor Carter again and Rachel is dating Jake again. (CeCe) & Bree & Ty: Bree and Ty are going well until CeCe realizes she likes Ty. She tries telling him, but he ends up with Bree at the end of the episode. Rocky & Deuce: They both get lost in Times Square looking for others and then find each other. Then, they both decide to watch the ball drop together, and when it drops Deuce kisses Rocky. After that, Rocky says, "I love you" to Deuce, and they both start kissing again until the episode ended. Trivia * With many people moving and settling to where there colleges are, this episode marks * Ty, Bree, and Deuce are gonna stay until May, so they'll have more time with their friends. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes